War Hero
by Lucifer The Archangel
Summary: A Multi Crossover of bleach, rwby, fairy tail, and some other ones. Ichigo x Harem. Godlike. first new chapter up! typically updated once a month! Half crack fic! You'll be able to tell which parts are crack later in the story though it is mostly a serious story
1. Real Prolouge Part One

Hey… I just realized the quality of this story fuckin sucks! So I'm redoing it(not that there was much to redo) now my plans for this story have wavered drastically but most of it is set in stone. There is one thing I need your opinion on should he go to the Rwby or Fairy Tail universe first. Or maybe both at the same time somehow? Vote in the reviews or pm me! Also can someone plz tell me how to find the multi crossover option? Anyways on with the story!

 **"zanpakuto speaking"**

 **"Zanpakuto thinking"**

"speaking"

"thinking"

"YELLING" or "Yelling!"

Disclaimer: I own only this story and certain attacks

* * *

Chapter One: Colossal Showdown! What happened in the past?

The sound of blades clashing, powers colliding, and resolves battling fills the air.

* * *

Flashback

"All you need to do is cut my hat Kurosaki-san!" said a striped bucket hat wearing man.

Flashback

* * *

That same hat lay charred on the ground amidst the barren wasteland. Sparks fill the air with a clang!

Long black hair danced about going against a tuft of swept back brown hair.

"Mugetsuga Tenshou." was uttered and a torrent of black energy raced towards a man.

* * *

Flashback

"Help us! Kurosaki-kuuuun!"

"Rrraaaahhgg!" A warbled roar tore the heavens and broke the ground on which an orange haired big busted women, a black haired nerdy looking man resided on.

Flashback

* * *

He was brought out of his thoughts by a sword stabbing into his side.

"Seep, Kyoka Suigetsu." A searing pain ran down his side yet the man did not react. They clashed again. This continued on for a while, both combatants suddenly appeared across from one another at other ends of the battlefield.

"Give it up you cannot win! This fight is useless my Kyoka Suigetsu has already severely damaged you, there is no point in going on. Besides what do you have left to fight for!? I've already collapsed the realms and killed all those you loved!"

The man ignored his opponents words. As they began fighting again you could notice the man gain a slight upper hand.

The brown haired man's blade swung towards the black haired man's neck. He absent mindedly blocked it as black smoke seeped from his gray bandage wrapped torso. The man's blade flickered before a slash appeared on his opponents upper body, though it was not without cost. A slash appeared staining his bandages red though it was shallower than his opponents.

As a thin katana clashed against what appeared to be a sword made of shadows one of the fighters put one of their hands against their enemy's chest and muttered a few words.

"Hado#63: Raikoho!" A huge burst of yellow electricity pounded against the Warriors chest. When the torrent stopped the man was directly in front of his target and not giving them any chance to recover swung a vertical slash at their opponent's shoulder, then followed up with a horizontal swing damn near cutting his opponent in two. The man slashed and hacked until his adversary escaped.

"Your performance so far has been extremely subpar, lackluster even."

Suddenly the black haired man spoke for the first time during the fight (other than attacks) and it was in a dead monotone voice.

'Damn, his kido attack really got me… at this rate I'll lose.' Thought the brown haired man.

They disappeared in a high speed clash as random mountains would disintegrate. A stab to the right a slash to the left and hopping above lower swings until one finally saw an opening and did not let it go to waste.

"Cero Oscuras." said the black haired man as a wave of dark energy crashed into the brown haired man. The smoke cleared and he was shown with bad cuts and bruises. Although his opposition was not doing much better. The long haired man had a hole in his chest, several deep gashes and likely many broken bones.

Memories of previous fights flashed in the bandaged man's mind. Scenes of a winged goat bat thing that blew a hole in his chest. Showings of him but with different hair defending against petals. He continued to clash against the katana wielding man.

"Getsuga Cero!" A crescent of red destruction flew at the black haired man's long time tormenter. The brown man was blasted back and quickly had to turn in order to block but his eyes swiftly widened as his sword and by extension himself was filled to the brim with electricity after the other man uttered the words, "Hado#11: Tsuzuri Raiden!", and quickly pulled away as remnants of lightning coursed through him making him wince. He had no time to recover though as his opponent flashed in front of him and hit him with a strong punch.

They flickered in and out of existence as the brown haired man cut off the black haired man's arm. The man twitched at the pain but showed no other signs of recognition. He quickly retaliated with a slash at the man's head, who got a shallow cut on his cheek. The black haired man idly recalled what his bespectacled opposer had said earlier.

"About what you said earlier… you're right. I have next to nothing to fight for."

"Then why do you continue to stop me? You just said it yourself, you have nothing left to fight for!?"

"Even if they're all dead, even if they're all gone that doesn't matter right now. I refuse to let their deaths be in vain!" The black haired man responded blankly again though if you look closely at his face you might see his eyes glow a cold blue.

* * *

Somewhere in a sideways city a reversed copy of the man in the fighters memories, the one with short spiky hair. This copy looked exactly like the memory man except his hair is white like his skin, and his eyes had a pitch black schemers with yellow pupils. This man noticed the blue glow and showed a sad smile.

 **'It's nice to see those eyes again Kingy, the eyes filled with an unbendable will.'** Thought the man melancholically.

 **'Too bad it took all this to see them for the first time in four years.'**

* * *

Back in the fight the black haired man blocked an attack from his opponent, and quickly countered with a swift stab.

"Right now I fight for revenge, I fight to honor their memory! I'm fighting, I'm continuing onwards following the advice of an old friend! "Look forward, go forward never look back! Retreat and you will age, hesitate and you will die!" Those are the words he said to me time and time again!" continued the black haired man emotionlessly, blocking a left swipe and returning the favor by slashing at his right. The black haired man jumped over a low sweep from the thin katana landing on the blade and jumping off it. He grabbed on to the man shoulder using the leverage to handspring over his opponent quickly slashing the man's back. The brown haired man turned around and swiped his sword sending air pressure towards his enemy. Both quickly backed away and stared at each other. The black haired man was missing an arm, had a hole in his chest, and was littered with deep gashes. The brown haired man had a hole in his shoulder, was missing a chunk of his left arm, and was also littered with slashes. This fight has been going on for hours and both were showing wear. The adversaries were breathing heavily, and though the black haired man's was less noticeable he was feeling the same amount of strain maybe even more than his opponent, he was just better at hiding it. The brown haired man idly asked his opponent why he let his sisters die.

* * *

Memories flooded his mind. A first person view of walking into a house while two admittedly hot girls walked up to him. One had black hair up in a ponytail with bangs framing her face, the other had vibrant sun kissed orange hair in pigtails. There was a mirror behind them in which you could see the same spiky haired man from the memories.

"Ichi-nii! You're home!" said the one in pigtails excitedly.

"Hey." said the less enthusiastic, less talkative girl, though you could tell she was happy he was home. You could see their sibling love for their brother in their eyes, and maybe something more.

* * *

The black haired man released an angry huff though his face remained unchanged. Quickly coming up with a plan to end the fight quickly as they were both tiring the man acted.

"Hado#88: Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō!" a gigantic blue blast of energy raced towards the brown haired man who calmly raised his hand.

"Bakudo#81: Dankū!" a barrier appeared and shielded the man from the blast. The black haired man appeared behind the man whose eyes widened.

"Gran Rey Mugetsuga Cero!" a swirling mass of red, black, and turquoise energy surged towards the brown haired man who turned his attention away from the barrier in order to deal with the ridiculously powerful blast from his opponent.

"Suigetsu Benishou!(water moon blood piercer)" a purple wave slammed against the opposing force. They clashed for minutes and the lead would go back and forth. As the brown haired man started losing he was filled with rage.

"I refuse to lose you mutt! I cannot fail against such a low class warrior as you!" he screamed with rage as his beam slowly took over his opponents the shield behind him shattered from neglect and the blue beam behind him washed over his body. As his opponent was hit the black haired man smirked slightly and sent most of his remaining energy into the beam overtaking his enemy. As the remaining energy slowly faded smoke rose into the sky.

When the smoke cleared you could see the charred, barely recognizable corpse on the ground. Seeing this the black haired man dropped his transformation before using his remaining energy to regenerate his arm and fix the hole in his chest, leaving his remaining wounds on his body. The man slowly took the form of the person from his memories with slightly different hair. His orange locks fell down to his shoulders bangs covering parts of his face(ichigo's hair in his fight against Aizen). His upper body was now bare due to the grey bandages falling off. His eyes now brown looked towards his fallen foe before sighing sadly. Unfortunately his enemy wasn't completely evil like everyone believed, he was just misguided and misunderstood. The orange haired man spoke.

"Aizen Sosuke….. you fought well, rest now." said the orange haired man as the newly dubbed Aizen Sosuke's corpse lay on the ground.

* * *

Bodies litter the ground. Some charred, some cut, and some mangled beyond recognition, It's repulsive but as bad as it may sound I've gotten used to the and enemies alike it doesnt matter. One would think the sight of a dead body would be extremely hard for a 22 year old to deal with, but after a certain amount of time you can't help but grow an immunity. And for me that immunity had grown long ago from watching friends and family die right in front of me. The feeling of winning a battle is bitter sweet if you have no one to celebrate your victory with you. I looked down at my two swords through this white mask I'm wearing. They look _so_ worn out but new at the same time. You know the look, one of a strong capable war veteran that had been through hell. Unfortunately my swords and myself alike have this look. My name is Kurosaki Ichigo, slayer of Aizen, ender of the winter war. But I didn't win. No in more ways than one Aizen is the victor, after all can a victor be someone who had let or rather couldn't stop the death of everyone he loves, someone who had gone through literal torture only to come back and see everyone who was left besides himself dead? No I'm no victor, if anything I am just a lone player in a fucked up game.

 **"Oi, king stop moping like a bitch! Your making it rain in here! Besides ya still got me."**

'That's just his way of trying to comfort me.' "I know Shiro thank you, I'll try to stop the rain."

'I'm happy I was able to at least keep Shiro's consciousness alive when he fused with me.'

"Shiro... why did all this happen? I trained to get power but everyone still died in the end. I suppose if I was stronger I could have prevented this huh?" Ichigo said this with a monotone voice blank face and cold eyes like normal.

 **"It's not your fault king and you know that!"**

 **"** But what if it was? Remember Shiro? If fate is a millstone then we are the gritz. There is nothing we can do to stop it. So if I cannot protect them from the wheel then give me a strong blade.. and enough strength to shatter fate!" He once again said all of this with a monotone, but this time with underlying hints of resolve.

 **"What is your wish?"** suddenly a woman's voice echoed in his head.

"I wish...I wish for a second chance." Suddenly I saw a bright purple flash and everything went black.

* * *

First new chapter done! now this and the next chapter are sort of a prologue and as such wont be as long. after the prologues end expect one eight to ten thousand word chapter a month(or around that many words). now the character for ichigo I'm trying to create is a perfect warrior. emotionless smart a perfect liar aperson who can deceive even the likes of aizen and urahara. this ichigo can fake emotions perfectly, though he rarely does it. so those speaches mid battle might seem out of this character it isn't because to ichigo this is the final showdown to honor those he lost you see? anyways cya next time!


	2. Alert

Hey guys I'm sorry it has been way longer than I meant for it to be for the release date of the next chapter but basically here's the deal. I had family members go to the hospital I had to watch my nieces I got sick I got behind on my college work and my boss asked me to work more then I was supposed to and I have not even started on the next chapter well I have the basic outline like what I want to happen but that's it, and right now I'm on vacation so sorry for the long wait lotta shit been goin on. Also sorry about the low quality of this message but I didn't bring a laptop so I have to use my phone. One last thing there's this story right it's a high school dxd crossover with what anime I'm not entirely sure but there's at least a 75-90 percent chance that it's a crossover with bleach and in it they frequently use the way outdated term "hot and bothered" to replace aroused arousal horny enticed attracted etc. anyways I can't for the life of me remember the name of this story and it's really fuckin buggin me. So if you do know the name of this story plz tell me through review or pm as it would both put my mind to rest and help me focus which will help me get started on the chapter faster so I can finish it

Update

Another story I forgot the name of is a story where gohan is gonna or does participate in a tournament and meets hit and hits sister and in their fight neither transform I'm not sure if its a crossover or not but please tell me the name!


End file.
